Boss Giant (Stick War)
The Boss Giant is a Giant of gargantuan proportions, originating from the depths of No Man's Land. Final Boss is the last enemy to be slain at the Order's hands in the original Stick War and a minor character in Stick War: Legacy. History Stick War Final Battle Before the events of the Desert, the Final Boss recieves no individual origin, falling under the "came from No Man's Land" group origin of the Giants in general. Somewhere down the line, the Giant clan, led by the Boss Giant, had formed a coalition with the other failing countries in an effort to eliminate the Order. Hidden within the stone surface of the coalition's statue, the Boss Giant would wait to strike the Order ranks, using the element of surprise to defeat their long-time enemy The Order then did so later in the midst of battle, breaking open the creature from its 'shell'. With great struggle, however, the coalition's plan fails and the Boss Giant is slain. Stick War: Legacy The Final Boss reappears in the last leve of Stick War Legacy where, just like the original game, comes out from the statue once it is destroyed but, after having done just one attack, gets killed by the the real final boss of the game. Battlefield Abilities The Final Boss had one advantage that surpassed any that the soldiers of the Order had to offer, durability. Giants, dealing 480 damage per swing, could hit the creature ten to twenty times before finally vanquishing the Final Boss. While doing the same damage per swing with the Final Boss, a fully-upgraded Giant could take two to three hits before being vanquished. Final Boss was willing to take what he could dish out, and was fully able to independently take on an army because of this. The Final Boss, however, was staggeringly slow. Taking an estimated five minutes to reach the other side of the map, the Final Boss moves at a slower pace than a Miner, at over ten times its height. This made for user-controlled units to be exceptionally decent at dodging the Final Boss's attacks or swinging at the back end of the creature without a reaction from the Giant. Due to this slow tendency, the Final Boss can be easily overwhelmed with Order ranks, similar to most other expensive units. However, this weakness is partially resolved, as the Boss Giant's accompanied by a large army of his own after the statue has initially fallen. Appearance The Boss Giant stands towering over any other unit, standing around four times larger than the standard giant. Otherwise, however, the creature remains the same as it's smaller brethren. It should be noted that the Boss Giant's health bar is about two times as long as that belonging to a fully upgraded Order Giant. Notes * The Boss Giant, along with the Native, are the two units that are unable to be user-controlled in the original Stick War. * When encased in the statue, the Boss Giant's health bar isn't adjusted to accommodate his extended height, making the bar stand at about the Giant's groin. * In an interview with CrazyJay and Brock White on StickPage, it is revealed (possibly; not directly) that the unnamed giant battled as the final boss is called the Boss Giant by Brock. While not confirmed, for legibility, this page is based on that name. Category:Units Category:Boss Category:Natives of No Man's Land